Premarital Tulips
by Ami1010
Summary: "Father?" Hanabi said, "I wanted to ask Neji to help me with my maths homework, but as I reached his bedroom door and was about to knock, I heard strange sounds, like ahhhh and ohhhh, like moaning." - Oh, no! Hiashi got it all wrong. One-shot. AU. NejiTen.


**Premarital Tulips:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto.

_Warning_: Suggestive!

* * *

Neji was harmlessly studying in the safety of his room when Tenten threw the door open, marched excitedly over to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room and down the stairs, saying that it was time for gardening.

The girls were having a sleepover at the Hyuuga's and Tenten had been dreaming of planting some flowers in their yard. He didn't really know why she was so enthusiast about it, maybe it was a childhood wish that she never got the chance to fulfill since her family lived in an apartment.

And everything seemed perfect for her as fall came; a section usually planted with tulips was ready to receive the new bulbs and she had Hiashi's permission to choose the colors and do the work for this time.

And of course, he was forced to help her and be the good boyfriend he was.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino helped at first because they didn't know what else to do before Ino decided that it was no fun since she did it so many times in their own yard, and Sakura admitted that digging the holes was too tiresome when she wanted to just relax and enjoy her time, and they both stopped and busied themselves with something else. And short after, Hinata had to quit, too, to help Hanabi with her homework, leaving only Neji with Tenten to do the work.

By the time they were done, two hours had already passed and they had both to take a shower to freshen up and clean their bodies from mud and soil.

That was when Ino had the idea. Hinata was horrified but nothing was going to stop the Yamanaka as she told her little sister what to do.

* * *

"Father?" Hanabi called her father coming to a halt in front of his desk as he studied some document.

"What is it, Hanabi?"

"I wanted to ask Neji to help me with my maths homework, but as I reached his bedroom door and was about to knock, I heard strange sounds, like ahhhh and ohhhh, like _moaning_."

Hiashi's head shot upwards, eyes wide with alarm, "What!"

Hanabi nodded, "Yes. And I think I even heard Tenten scream. I thought they were in pain but I was afraid to enter."

Her father was on his feet and walking out the door in a second. He rushed up the stairs to Neji's room, praying that he wouldn't be too late.

While more than a few couples nowadays had no problem with premarital sex, it was a scandal for a Hyuuga, a shame that they couldn't easily make up for. And he surely hasn't expected Tenten to be alright with it.

Hell, he'd make an exception if they were engaged, but not if they were only seventeen, school students and "together" for only one month.

What would he say to Tenten's parents? The girl was sleeping over at his house and he was responsible for any harm that might happen to her.

The four girls followed him but kept themselves at a distance lest he send them away, one of which really didn't understand what was going on (Hanabi), one that was on the inside amused but fought to hide it (Hinata), and two very much amused girls whose only problem was not to laugh and make noises (Sakura and Ino).

Hiashi stood in front of the door with all the determined intention to knock loudly and interrupt. Sure, they would stop.

That was when he noticed something, heard something, that didn't sound like what Hanabi described. They were talking, like _normally_ talking.

But what?

"It was amazing, Neji!"

He overheard Tenten say from behind the still closed door and felt his heart skip a beat. That meant...

No, maybe not!

"If I hadn't known," he heard her continue, "I would have never guessed it was your first time."

Hiashi's blood ran cold. He was _too_ late.

"It wasn't really that hard," Neji replied calmly, "especially with Ino's advices."

The Yamanaka girl! Of course someone like her would be behind such a thing. Oh, he was so going to deal with her and her parents.

"I always wanted to do it," Tenten went on, "but I honestly never thought it would be so tiring, and I think I had never been that _dirty_ in my life before and I was so sweaty, but I loved it, and you can never deny that you loved it too."

Hiashi's fists shook with anger. And to think that this was the pure, kind, well raised girl he was happy his nephew had as girlfriend!

"I-"

Hiashi opened the door, having enough, and interrupted whatever Neji had to say, not that he wanted to hear any more. That was maybe the first time in his life when he opened a door without knocking and getting permission to enter, but he couldn't care less.

Neji was giving him a confused look, and actually slightly concerned at his angry expression. He had a towel in his hands that paused in their work of drying his hair, and looking over to Tenten, her hair was also damp.

When did they have the time to shower? But then again, he did not ask his daughter _when_ she heard what she heard.

"Uncle?" Neji said, cautiously, standing and Tenten up from their sitting position on Neji's bed, that, aside from the two spots where they'd been sitting, was all tidy and good looking. As if they were going to trick him!

"Why did you two have a shower?" Hiashi decided to just corner them immediately and make them say it.

But they hid it well, giving him only confused looks, but Neji answered nevertheless, if just to ease the tension his uncle seemed to force upon them.

Too bad he gave him the worst answer ever.

"Is there any reason why we shouldn't?" and when Hiashi seemed on the verge of snapping, something clicked in Neji's mind, and he added, "We, of course, did not have the shower together if that's what you're worried about."

"Neji!" Tenten cried, cheeks slightly flushing, "What are you saying?"

"Don't try playing shy, girl." Hiashi said, staying composed, although the anger radiating from him was intimidating, "You two think that would be my worry after what you did."

"_What_, exactly, are you talking about, Uncle?" Neji asked, showing a bit of frustration. Hiashi was visibly irate, but for no good reason.

"Hiashi-san," Tenten tried to talk, "we were-"

Hiashi raised his hand to silence her. She did, and he didn't care if she was scared of him.

"What were you two thinking?"

"What's wrong with what we did?" Neji asked, " And I honestly can't understand why you're so worked up."

To say Hiashi was shocked would be an understatement. He never thought his nephew would go that low as to speak of the matter so casually and as if they've done absolutely nothing wrong. And he found himself at a loss for words.

"God! You really couldn't have waited a few more years?"

"A few years?!" Tenten exclaimed, "But why if I can do it now?"

Hiashi stared at her, unbelieving. How could he be so deceived by her? He was blinded with fake politeness and a kind personality. "Was it even your first time?" he found himself asking.

She looked taken aback for a second before replying, "Yes. This is why I wanted it so badly." no one said anything for heavy awkward moments, before Tenten looked slightly guilty all of a sudden, "I am sorry." Oh, if only apologies could solve problems! "You wanted someone experienced to do it."

_What!_

"It doesn't matter, Tenten." Neji tried to reassure her.

"But we did well." Tenten told Hiashi, attempting to 'solve the problem', "Ino helped us. She knows a lot about that stuff."

Hiashi was rendered speechless, and apparently, Tenten misunderstood his quiet.

She added again, trying to sound cheerful, "The job needed to be done anyway. Another person might have done it just because they had, I did it with love."

It was too much for Hiashi to bear, "How dare you talk that rudely to me?" he growled.

"Uncle!" Neji snapped, having enough himself, "Do not talk to Tenten like that."

"It's not like you're any better, Neji," his uncle turned the harsh tone on him, "you're the man; it was your responsibility. She couldn't have done it by herself had you said no."

"Of course I could have." Tenten said with a voice showing her anger after being insulted like that, and Hiashi turned with an unreadable expression to her again. "Neji does not tell me what to do or not to do. I do what _I _want. I understand it's your house but, of course, I could have done it by myself." Hiashi just stared before Tenten added as an after thought, "Or maybe with Ino."

"I can't believe you." Hiashi managed to say.

"What's your problem, Uncle?" Neji asked, frustrated, before turning to Tenten, "And I thought you had his permission."

"Yes. He said it was okay."

"Don't you dare accuse me of such a thing."

"But-" Tenten was cut short again.

"Did you even think about the consequences? Did you use protection?"

"Protection from what?" Neji asked.

And then Tenten gasped covering her mouth with both hands, her features horrified.

Hiashi was suddenly drained of all energy and he felt like just collapsing.

They did not use protection.

Oh, joy! Catastrophes could be waiting for them.

"What?" Neji said confused, then he snapped, "_What!_ You think we had..." he watched the expression on his uncle's own face turn confused, "We were planting the stupid tulips in the front yard. That's what we were doing all afternoon."

Hiashi stared dumbfounded at his nephew then at his furiously blushing girlfriend. Well, it did make sense now. And he wanted to collapse again. From relief this time.

"Who the hell told you that?"

Visibly relieved, Hiashi asked regaining his calm voice, "You honestly didn't?"

"Uncle!"

Clearing his throat, Hiashi straightened and faced Tenten, "I apologize for my behavior, Tenten. Please forgive the misunderstanding." Turning to his nephew again, he added, "You too, Neji."

And with that, he calmly left the room closing the door as he did.

Neji sighed heavily, "God!" he looked over at Tenten, "I am sorry."

She shook her head, face red, and he smirked.

"What a horrible joke!" Tenten said, not locking eyes with him, "Just who the hell had the guts to tell him such a think?"

That was before they were startled with a loud "Hanabi!" shouted in an angry voice from outside the room.

God bless the poor girls' souls.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
